ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Puk
I haven't seen these things link yet i mean they don't in wajaom, i dunno about the other place. - Shaddix somepage says the other ones don't either so i'm editing that also @_@; - shaddix At level 68 I haven't seen a single EM in Wajaom, level range might be wrong? Will try to verify. Innuendo 06:40, 16 August 2007 (CDT) It seems that the ones around (H-11) don't pop at 68, but ones in other areas can. Innuendo 09:46, 17 August 2007 (CDT) In Wajoam, I have fought these for many hours as the PLD. Nobody could tell me for sure, but the move Wind Shear seems to reset hate. I have added the question on this page and the page for that WS with verification needed tags. Does anybody else believe this? I was able to tank them and hold hate fairly well, but as soon as Wind Shear was used, hate would transfer nearly 90% of the time or better. I do not think it is because my emnity was overruled by a DD (have been tanking and know how my hate works quite well for a long time now), but I am not closed to that possibility. The odd thing is, that even after I lost my emnity to a DD and the Wind Shear move was used, the Puk would come after me even though it was not targeting me before the move was used. If this is totally wrong, then so be it and we can just remove the emnity reset note with the tag. Thanks! --Ghrenn 23:23, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Can confirm that Holy Bolts on Lightsday activates the instant TP gain. Katarzyna 00:50, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Stats hunting Check @ Wajaom Woodlands, as THF75/nin no sanction DEX70 Club Skill = 200 Lvl#1(80exp Decent Challenge) - stayed Low Evasion @ Club+25accuracy MINI - stayed High Evasion @ Club-16accuracy MAXI - stayed Low Defense @ 335 attack MINI - stayed High Defense @ 266 attack MAXI Lvl#2(83exp Decent Challenge) - stayed Low Evasion @ Club+31accuracy MINI - stayed High Evasion @ Club-10accuracy MAXI - stayed Low Defense @ 342 attack MINI - stayed High Defense @ 271 attack MAXI Lvl#3(86exp Decent Challenge) - stayed Low Evasion @ Club+36accuracy MINI - stayed High Evasion @ Club-5accuracy MAXI - stayed Low Defense @ 348 attack MINI - stayed High Defense @ 276 attack MAXI So those results can be translated into : Lvl68 - VIT = 62 - AGI = 61 - Evasion = 250 - Defense = 267 Lvl69 - VIT = 62 - AGI = 62 - Evasion = 256 - Defense = 272 Lvl70 - VIT = 63 - AGI = 63 - Evasion = 261 - Defense = 277 The VIT & AGI values have been calculated with StudioGobli formulas and BRD/BRD VitE AgiB DefC EvaD, they don't double Attack (perfect match with Sea Puk also)Masamunai 18:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :BRD/BRD also makes perfect sense since you'll never land Silence. --Dragonspight 07:44, April 14, 2010 (UTC)